De A à Z
by harrys-sexy-strut
Summary: Just you typical from A to Z Percabeth fluff. Doesn't take into account the Heroes of Olympus. Rated T for sexual references!


**De A à Z- From A to Z**

**This is really my first Percabeth fan fiction so I hope you like it!**

**Flames will be used for forging in the Hephaestus cabin! Instructive criticism will be used to help improve writing!**

**Thanks to Cesca and Nessa for the beta! :) And to Jen for the instructive critism! :D**

* * *

><p>Always<p>

Annabeth and Percy have never been ones for sappy love stories and clichéd promises. So the only time he promises her "Always" is when she asks if he's ready for a nap.

Battle

Over the years, their answer never changes. Even as they gain more warriors with great skill and talent with swords and other various weapons there is no one Percy and Annabeth would rather have in battle than each other.

Conclusion

Annabeth knows Percy's not stupid—just hopelessly obtuse especially in the realm of learning. She knows he learns best by doing and, with his hands gently caressing her sides after only three weeks of dating, she comes to the conclusion that Percy Jackson is a very fast learner.

Dream

Percy has never thought much about what he dreamt about being. A marine biologist? A professional swimmer? Percy ponders this while a certain grey eyed girl with blond curls cuddles up next to him. As her arm snakes around his torso, he thinks that maybe he can dream about the girl in his arms a little longer.

Enemy

It mattered to neither of them that their parents where enemies. While Poseidon and Athena argued on Olympus, Percy and Annabeth are watching cheesy Disney movies they aren't really paying attention too.

And the gods don't know what angers them more—their most favored children falling in love with their enemy's child or their children not caring what their godly parents think.

Family

Annabeth has never failed to be amused by how alike Percy, Thalia, and Nico are. Even if they don't technically share DNA, she knew they would always be considered cousins. And that was good. Thalia and Nico deserved a family.

Genius

The first time Annabeth was awake to hear Percy call her a genius is when she helps the Stoll's on a prank on the Ares cabin. She decides helping the Stoll's out here and there may not be such a bad thing after all…

Happy

For the first time in her life, Annabeth Chase is truly and genuinely happy. She can't remember a time when she's been like this. This giddy and exhilarated and _alive_. As Percy presses his lips to hers, Annabeth sarcastically wonders what's changed.

Impulsive

Almost everything he does is motivated by his impulsiveness. And it's a damn good thing Annabeth doesn't mind it. Because she's almost the exact same way.

Juvenile

One of the things Annabeth loves most about Percy is how juvenile he is. Not in a bad way (okay he could be a ridiculous child sometimes) but she loved the way his eyes twinkled when he was happy and that goofy grin that spread across his face when he laughed. He's a child at heart and Annabeth's grateful the war didn't take this out of him too.

Kleenex

Camp Half-Blood is very amused to learn Percy's invulnerability does not protect against diseases. "Stupid invincibility. Not letting me get the flu shot." He grumbles as Annabeth smirks and passes him yet another box of Kleenex.

Language

They're having another disagreement. As always it started out as something silly then escalated to a full on argument. And Sally and Paul wonder if they know they're yelling in Ancient Greek.

Movement

After all the years of Annabeth trying to sneak up on him in her cap, Percy learns that that unexplained movement in the corner of his eye is Annabeth. To bad the newbies in his sword fighting class don't know that.

"What was that?" A new Hermes camper asked, head whipping to the side to catch more movement.

"You're losing your touch, Wise Girl." Percy says to empty air. The new campers all look comically frightened when Percy gets smacked upside the head with a knife and continues the lesson like nothing ever happened.

Night

When asked what their favorite time of day is they reply "Night." She says it's because it's quiet, he says it's because it's calm. But the real reason Percy and Annabeth like the night the best is because she sneaks into his cabin.

Opinion

They don't always agree on things and have their different opinions about a lot of things, but one thing Annabeth and Percy can agree on is they have the best partner ever.

Patience

Neither of them are exactly known for their patience. In fact, they barely have any. But when they're alone together, they both take their sweet time returning to the presence of others.

Quest

Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, bearer of the Curse of Achilles, has been on many dangerous and daring quests in his life. Yet his greatest quest with the most risks and dangers is his quest for redemption after he forgot about those dinner reservations at six.

Rest

Bearing the Curse of Achilles, Percy quickly learns, isn't all that bad. The greatest 'downside' he can see is that he needs to rest more than the other campers. Chiron insists he take frequent naps; an order Percy doesn't mind listening to. Especially when he gets to curl up next to the new Architect of Olympus. Annabeth claims he's annoying and distracting when he puts his arm around her waist as she works, but he thinks that she needs a break to.

Seaweed

Annabeth is the _only_ person who can get away with calling Percy 'Seaweed Brain'. Everyone knows this, but there are those who try it, just to see how he'll respond. When the Stoll brother's call "Hey Seaweed Brain!" at breakfast, Percy doesn't even look up. All day, he doesn't do anything for retaliation and acts as though they never called him by his pet name.

When Connor and Travis awake the next day, they are fully intent on teasing Percy with "Seaweed Brain" all day… Until they look in the mirror.

"The water nymphs," Percy's reflection smirks, "Are very helpful if you know how to ask."

The Stoll's spend the next hour pulling seaweed out of their hair.

Television

The truth is Annabeth doesn't need a lot. She doesn't need Percy to take her to fancy restaurants or to the movies or anywhere really. She's perfectly content to spend the day watching television as long as he's at her side.

Underwear

Sally Blofis is no stranger to teenage hormones. Still she expected underwear to be rather foreign concepts to her son and his girlfriend for a little while longer. So imagine her surprise when she pulls out a plain white bra out of Percy's laundry hamper.

Annabeth's there when she confronts them about it, the white bra dangling from her fingertips. The only comment they make is "That's where that went."

Variety

Of course it wasn't until she was at his apartment that Annabeth remembered he didn't get on holiday until a week after she did. But since she was here and she had nothing better to do, she decided to help Sally bake cookies.

"Oh, no." Sally mumbled and began frantically searching the cupboards for something.

"Don't tell me, we're out of blue food coloring." Annabeth said in mock horror—the Jackson/Blofis's had _never_ not had blue food coloring. But the look on Sally's face said otherwise.

When Percy and Paul came home they were hit with the smell of fresh baked cookies. Rushing to the kitchen, they were shocked to find not blue cookies, but a variety of colors. Red cookies, green cookies, even orange cookies on the counter.

"We were out of blue food coloring. Sorry." Annabeth offered Percy a green cookie.

"You should do the variety more." Percy took a bite of the cookie. "But there better be blue next time."

Water

Many of the campers took pride in testing Percy's water resistant abilities. They would sneak up behind him and dump a gallon of water on his head. It never worked. Annabeth new the secret to getting Percy wet was to get him while he prepared—not unsuspecting. So imagine the look on the campers face when she strides up to face him with a glass of water, throws it in his faces, and as she walks away he wipes the water droplets off his cheeks.

Xi

Annabeth never imagined her first kiss to be when she was fourteen. She also never expected it to be in a smoking volcano forge of Hephaestus. But it was. And it was still a pretty good kiss.

Young

Percy and Annabeth had been through so much. Endured more pain than many grown adults and made many more important decisions than they. So young to have gone through so much. They deserve a little love, Aphrodite decides and grants Annabeth that surge of confidence and bravery that night of August 18th. Even if Athena and Poseidon are going to throw a fit.

Zealous

Annabeth loves how much energy Percy has. He always wants to do something and therefore things are never boring (though they probably wouldn't be boring if he was a couch potato). But she can't help but think, as they wait in line for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two, with him eagerly squeezing her hand, that he's a little too enthusiastic about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Review?<strong>


End file.
